Semiconductor devices have always been facing reliability problems caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD). In particular, as feature sizes of devices decrease continuously, thickness of a gate terminal oxide layers is thinned continuously, and the integration level is improved continuously, the ESD problem becomes more and more serious. At present, the guarantee of reliability of devices has turned from the reliability test and screening for the reliability of final products, to process control, enhancement of synergy between design of reliability and function, and design of prognostics and health management (PHM). Therefore, it is necessary to provide a failure early warning circuit to address the problem of ESD failure in semiconductor devices in an integrated circuit, to ensure the reliability of semiconductor devices.